A vehicle such as an automobile may include a central control unit or the like, i.e., the computing device having a processor and a memory, that receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors, and generally also external data sources such as navigation information. Further, the central control unit may then provide instructions to various vehicle components, e.g., actuators and the like that control steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action, or with reduced action, by a human operator. Accordingly, the human operator may not be monitoring all vehicle activities or surroundings at all times. Therefore, mechanisms are desirable to inform and alert the vehicle operator about an autonomous driving system's intent to perform operations, possible road hazards, potential collisions, etc.